


separately lonely

by xSheepie



Series: we stood as close as two people could be without being one [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSheepie/pseuds/xSheepie
Summary: When Eve and Oksana were young and maybe best friends, Eve got her very first, real kiss and it didn't change anything right away.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: we stood as close as two people could be without being one [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615093
Kudos: 13





	separately lonely

_I'm coming to get you_

The text rang in at 2:30 and it was lucky I was awake because my phone was on silent still. I wondered where we were going and how long we were gonna be out but in the end it didn't matter because I would get in her car at any time day or night and let her take me wherever she felt like she wanted to go.

 _Okay_ , I text back.

I pull on jeans and shove my feet into sneakers and go sit on the curb outside of my building. She pulls up in her sleek black car and when I open the door something low and sweet leaks out around me, pulling me into the passenger seat. The interior is dark and cool and she slides me a pleased look as she pulls away from the curb.

We drive out past the lights and up to a field that over looked the city. She slides the car into park and gets out. I watch her standing with her back to me, illuminated by the headlights. The light hits her in a way that makes me almost scared to get out and disturb her. She turns around to look at me and tilts her head in invitation.

I get out and join her. We stare out together and she takes my hand. Simple.

 _Come on_ , she says and we lay down together, the dew in the grass tangling in our hair. The stars are nearly covered in a thick fog that settles around us. I can feel the weight of her eyes on me, dark. She leans towards me and I crane my neck to meet her. Our lips touch, her body eclipsing mine.

This, I know she thinks, is my first kiss. She's mostly right. My left arm starts to go numb from her weight. I want to move but more then that I want to keep her where she is above me so I keep still and let her kiss me. It's awkward, I think, the scrap of her glossed lips over my chapped ones. I want to open my eyes but I don't know the protocol so I keep them shut.

Satisfied with my willingness to be her experiment, but predictably growing bored, she eventually pulls away from me. I can barely see her face, even with it inches from mine. I imagine the freckles I can't see but know adorn the tops of her pink cheeks. My arm and lips tingle, every where she touched, alert to her.

 _Thanks_ , she says, but not what for. I think I know so I don't ask.

Above us the night remains unchanged.


End file.
